


The ScriptWriter and TheEditor

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Crazy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fourth Wall, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Twitter, Twitter, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twitter can cause some very strange akumatizations over the fourth wall. Crack Fic for Crack Twitter denizens.





	The ScriptWriter and TheEditor

**Author's Note:**

> omfg.

“I didn’t know you could get akumatized over twitter”.

ScriptWriter hit send as she tweeted it to all of her followers, signifying her acceptance of Hawk Moth’s latest Akuma gift.

How did this happen? A brief exchange over twitter held enough angst for it to work. For the butterfly to move across the fourth wall with ease as if drawn to her by magic.

This wasn’t a special day on twitter though. The platform always had enough angst for that to happen. But her plea, “Please akumatize me” made the difference.

Marinette sighed in relief. The butterfly was so close to her! But then again, she had no idea where it disappeared to. She suddenly had a hunch that something really, really bad happened.

“ _ ScriptWriter _ , I am HawkMoth. I shall give you full control over the show’s script. You can make  _ anything _ happen. Which is why I’m sure I will have the cat and ladybug miraculouses in no time.”

“You got it, Hawk Moth!” there was no hesitation in the answer.

\---

Marinette turned to Adrien. “You’re Chat Noir, aren’t you?” She said, blushing profusely. “I’m not even supposed to know it, and yet I do! Could this be the work of an Akuma?”

ScriptWriter nodded and held an evil grin.

“If it’s an Akuma, Milady, then expect us to have little control over our actions.” Adrien echoed her concerns in his warm and comforting voice. “Which is precisely why we should go to my dad’s secret lair and give him our miraculouses. I suddenly have a feeling he’s the most trustworthy person in the world!”

Marinette shuddered at the thought.

“Snap out of it, Adrien! We’re not supposed to do that at all! We’re supposed to give them to… Hawk Moth? No! Well, yes!”

Lila was watching this exchange astounded, a stupid grin plastered on her face. “Finally, an akuma which I can actually cheer for!” she cried, only to suddenly stumble and fall flat on her face.

_ No,  _ ScriptWriter thought.  _ Not  _ **_you_ ** _. Everybody hates  _ **_you_ ** _. _

Lila looked up, just to see a brick fall off from the courtyard porch, smacking her at the forehead.

“Since when did this school turn into a construction hazard?” she pondered, as another brick hit her, knocking her out senseless.

Light shone upon Hawk Moth’s lair as its window opened yet again.

“I feel empowered and compelled to send yet another Akuma past the fourth wall. Oh, ScriptWriter, you are outdoing yourself today!”

He rubbed his hands and let a butterfly gently land at his palm.

“Fly, my evil Akuma, and akumatize her best friend too!”

...

“ _ TheEditor _ , I am HawkMoth. I loved your edits over twitter. How would you feel if you could actually edit the story’s scenes?”

“Oh I would  **love** that!” She said, as the purple-black mist engulfed her. A 17” Wacom tablet appeared in her hands, together with a grey stylus. A mischievous grin adorned her as she started to draw Lila in a cage. In a moment, Lila found herself locked in a cage with Animan.

“No! That’s not fair!” she cried, as ScriptWriter Hi-five’d TheEditor.

\---

Marinette and Adrien walked together towards Adrien’s home, holding their miraculouses in their boxes.

Tikki and Plagg came out flying around them.

“Please reconsider!” Tikki pleaded, only for Marinette to shake her head. “It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” she felt deflated and frustrated. “I  **have** to go by the script!”

Adrien nodded as well. “Why are they so mean to us? I thought they liked us!”

Plagg responded. “I’m sure they do, it’s just that Twitter is… bad. Like, really bad. Getting akumatized over twitter is probably the worst thing that can happen.”

Tikki then had a marvelous idea. “Since she’s writing my thoughts and my text lines, all I have to do is think about you two kissing!”

Marinette and Adrien looked at her, shocked. “No, Tikki! That’s…”

Adrien suddenly stopped and grabbed Marinette by the shoulder.

“Bugaboo, if the script calls for it…” he smiled “... I guess we don’t have a choice.”

This, however, turned out to be not so simple, as TheEditor started drawing a MariChat scene while ScriptWriter wrote a LadyNoir one.

“What the hell are we supposed to do now?” Marinette made a knocking motion towards the fourth wall, feeling a smooth glass surface making a ‘thud’ noise. “There’s no way we can do  **that** !”

Marinette and Adrien huffed as they both sat cross-legged on the floor.

“We’re on  **strike** , until you two decide.”

However, as the threat of a Twitter poll came about their minds magically, both suddenly backtracked.

“No… anything but a Twitter poll! Please!” they both cried in unison.

They both got up and resumed their march towards Adrien’s house. “Perhaps it’s better to give up our miraculouses…”

Hawk Moth was already waiting for them at his lair and they quickly deposited both the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses in his palm.

“Thank you son. I’ve been waiting for this for so long. I’m so happy that this is the ending that ScriptWriter and TheEditor chose for you two.”

“Wait, we never chose that!” the narrator proclaimed both of them disagreeing with Hawk Moth.

“Are you disobeying me? I’ll take away your powers!” Hawk Moth threatened and immediately realized his mistake, as ScriptWriter modified his text lines and TheEditor drew him de-transforming.

Gabriel Agreste immediately gave Marinette the cat miraculous and Adrien the Ladybug miraculous.

“I won’t take away any powers, I swear to god. In fact, I am so terribly sorry...” he blurted out, as if forced. “... I will now forget about this whole thing and never remember any of this!”

They both transformed with each other’s miraculous.

“We still have to de-akumatize them, AdriBug.” Chaton Noir shared her thoughts with AdriBug. “But how do we get across the fourth wall?”

“We don’t!” Chaton Noir exclaimed. “We wait for  **them** to be drawn into  **our** story, and then we can de-akumatize them!”

ScriptWriter and TheEditor grinned at the suggestion. In a moment, TheEditor’s wacom pad drew both at the scene and they were there.

“Cataclysm!” Chaton Noir called it, as she reached for TheEditor’s wacom tablet.

“What? No! My wacom tablet! I love that thing! No way I’m giving it up!” TheEditor was having her second thoughts.

Then again, the moment Chaton Noir looked at her with pleading kitten eyes look, she changed her mind.

“Awww… she’s so cute, look at her!” both exclaimed, then looked down in shame.

“We’ve been two naughty girls… here, have your tablet.”

TheEditor sniffled as she laid it down on the floor. But ScriptWriter still had one idea left as she jotted something on her notepad.

“AdriBug dear…” Chaton Noir had a sly look at her face. “I know you’re thinking what I’m thinking…”

“How’d you figure that one?” he beamed at her. “Maybe… it’s in the script?”

They both exchanged a sweet kiss, albeit a short one, then returned to the task at hand. Chaton Noir’s cataclysm touched the tablet as AdriBug ripped the notepad apart. Two black butterflies came out, and AdriBug swept the two with one strike.

“Miraculous… Ladybug!” he called it, as the stream of Ladybugs returned them both to school.

 

\---

“Marinette… I had the weirdest dream  **ever** . You will never believe it!” he smiled sheepishly at her.

Out on Twitter, two people grinned sheepishly behind their monitors.

 


End file.
